The invention relates generally to welding systems, and, more particularly, to a variable speed fume extractor, cutting fumes extractor, or dust collector for use in a welding system.
Welding is a process that has become increasingly ubiquitous in various industries and applications. While such processes may be automated in certain contexts, a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations. Some welding processes produce fumes and gases are evacuated by air-circulation systems. Several methods of air ventilation are available to help remove welding fumes from a welding environment, such as local-exhaust ventilation systems and air blowers. One example of a local-exhaust ventilation system is a fume extractor which helps remove fumes and gases at their source. However, fume extractors frequently may be manually turned on and left to run at full speed when welding fumes are not being produced (i.e., before the welding process has begun or after the welding process has finished). Similarly, some welding processes may produce different amounts of gases, and, consequently, a fume extractor running at a fixed or top speed may not be necessary.